starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellion
Karune. 2008-12-17. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 47. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-17. (gains +15 vs light with upgrade)Grrrrr. 2009-07-04. Terran Late Game Experience (page 3). Inc.Gamers. Accessed 2009-07-13. |airattack=N/A |armor=1 |range=6 |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |speed=Fast }} The Hellion, formerly known as the Jackal,The Jackal, now known as the Hellion, only has the flamethrower weapon. In previous versions, there was a railgun hover vehicle, but that will no longer be in multiplayer. The Hellion is currently one of the best units for "micro" since it is faster than all other units in its tier, and also does splash damage in the form of a line with the flamethrower. Think Firebat on wheels! Karune. 2008-09-23. Re: Karune: Question about the Jackal Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-23. is a terran unit in StarCraft II. Overview The Hellion is a four-wheeled buggy-like vehicle. Like the vulture it fills the fast-attack, anti-infantry role."As you can see, the Terran Jackals no longer have a single front wheel tire, but instead have two, giving it more of a 'buggy-like' feel." Karune. 2008-06-17. Re: Planetary Update: Char (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-17. Unlike the vulture, it is armed with a flamethrower."Karune, if your reading this... Do units that move out of the Jackal's flame take less damage then units that stay in the flame for the entire duration of the flames existance? EX: A marine moves out of the flame and takes 10 damage total, but a marine that was in the flame for the entire duration of the flame, would it take more damage?" "Yes, units that move out of the flame will take less damage." Karune, Smurfz. 2008-06-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 40. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-11. Game Unit The Hellion is produced from the factory with no other requirement, meaning an attached nuclear reactor can double the rate of production.Zero. 2009-04-04. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Speed The Hellion is a fast-moving unit, fast enough to chase down enemy units and easily reposition itself. The Hellion is faster than the reaper side-by-side, but the reaper's cliff jumping ability can enable faster tactical movement. In a base raid, the reaper does more direct damage, but a Hellion can injure several workers simultaneously.The Hellion is faster than the Reaper side by side, but the cliff traversing talent often gets the Reaper to the place you want to go faster. In raiding, it really depends. Hellions will be able to hit several workers at the same time, but Reapers have much more direct damage. Choosing what to use may also depend on what you are up against. Hellions are armored, whereas Reapers are light armor. Both are very useful for raiding and used in conjunction effectively could easily mean GG quite early, bleeding the enemy economy and tech. Karune. 2008-09-26. Karune, Is Hellion Faster than the Reaper? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-26. Attacks The Hellion's weapon targets only ground units. It does splash damage in a line, targeting one unit but striking all units along the line. The attack is well-suited to destroying weaker units such as marines.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. The Hellion must stop in order to attack. The weapon strikes targets instantlyKarune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31 (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. and can be used for (almost literal) hit and run attacksGearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 1]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-14. and "kiting". To do maximum damage, it should shoot once, close the gap, shoot again, close the gap again, and so forth in order to maximize damage and not waste shots.Karune. 2008-12-17. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 47. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-17. However, units that move out of the flame take less damage. The attack does not damage allied units.Karune, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. StarCraft: Legacy StarCraft II Exclusive Q&A with Karune. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Strategies A recommended tactic is to use the Hellion as an ambush unit, positioning it on high ground to attack units below it.2008-28-06, Blizzplanet: Starcraft 2 Game Design Panel. Medievaldragon. Accessed on 2008-29-06 Upgrades Wings of Liberty Upgrades In the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign, the hellion has two special upgrades: one which increases damage by +1 per 3 seconds, and another which increases movement speed by 40%.Zero. 09/08/17. July 20, 2009 Wings of Liberty Single Player Info. StarCraft Legacy. Last accessed: 09/08/17. Development The Hellion was called the Jackal during development. In its earliest stages, the vehicle was a hoverbike much like the Vulture, and possessed a powerful anti-infantry railgun. Images Image:Hellion SC2 head1.jpg|The Hellion's unit portrait in StarCraft II Notes A civilian version of the Hellion, with flame paint, will be available in the single-player campaign.Karune, Dustin Browder and Samwise Didier. 2008-11-18. BlizzCast Episode 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-11-18. References